1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press touch pop-up stopper that is cable of being cleaned easily and quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional basin includes an opening disposed on a bottom end thereof to flow water, and a plastic plug is used to close the opening manually, wherein when flowing the water, the plug has to be pulled outward.
A conventional touch pop-up stopper fixed in the opening to be operated manually contains a pipe set with an outlet disposed on the opening of the basin and a stopping member secured therein, wherein a bottom end of the stopping member is installed in a Tee tube to connect with a lever of one side of the Tee tube, and the touch pop-up stopper includes a longitudinal post moved vertically and axially coupled with an outer end of the lever, a top end of the longitudinal post extends over a faucet through the basin, hence when a user moves the longitudinal post to actuate the lever, the lever actuates the stopping member to turn on or close the outlet of the pipe set to flow or stop flowing the water.
In addition, a conventional press touch pop-up stopper disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,819 B1 contains a pipe set fixed in an opening of a bottom end of a basin and a stopper assembly to flow water or stopp flowing the water, wherein the stopper assembly includes a housing, a pushing member, a rotating member, a spring, a bottom casing, a lid, and a sealing ring 16; wherein the pushing member is capable of moving vertically in the housing and acts against the rotating member by using the spring so that the rotating member is pressed by the lid to actuate the pushing member and the sealing ring to bounce upward automatically, such that the outlet is turned on to flow the water; thereafter, the rotating member is pressed again to be positioned on the housing so as to be further located at a lower position so that the pushing member and the sealing ring move downward to close the outlet, thus stopping flowing the water.
However, the stopped assembly and the pipe set of the conventional press touch pop-up stopper are an integrally formed components, so hairs or soap remains will be jammed between the stopper assembly and the pipe set or in the stopper assembly without being cleaned. Furthermore, it is difficult to remove the stopper assembly from the pipe set to have a cleaning process, accordingly the press touch pop-up stopper can not flow the water or stop flowing the water well.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.